<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>almost by enabler (svartalfheimr), TheAceApples</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471493">almost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/svartalfheimr/pseuds/enabler'>enabler (svartalfheimr)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAceApples/pseuds/TheAceApples'>TheAceApples</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alpha-17 + Reconditioning = Captain Rex [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clone Trooper Reconditioning (Star Wars), Clone Troopers Speak Mando'a (Star Wars), Force Bond (Star Wars), GFY, Identity Issues, M/M, That's Not How The Force Works (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/svartalfheimr/pseuds/enabler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAceApples/pseuds/TheAceApples</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Seven is gone; now there is Rex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alpha-17 &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Alpha-17/Darth Maul, CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul/CT-7567 | Rex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alpha-17 + Reconditioning = Captain Rex [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Rexconditioned</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>almost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/svartalfheimr/gifts">svartalfheimr</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436078">while the light fails</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/svartalfheimr/pseuds/svartalfheimr">svartalfheimr</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>svartalfheimr asked: HELLO FOR THE REX IS ALPHA 17 PROMPT CHALLENGE may i ask for ""maulrex"": The... captain appears to be much more complacent than he used to be; if Maul were someone else, he would have previously defined him as 'rude'—a trait that he seems to lack now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>The... <em>captain</em> appears to be much more complacent than he used to be; if Maul were someone else, he would have previously defined him as 'rude'—a trait that he seems to lack now.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He tracks him through Sundari, watching him through his Mandalorians, avaricious.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His captain—<em>One,</em> his mind insists; <em>Rex,</em> the captain had insisted; Maul wants to obey and yet <em>cannot</em>—his captain watches the Jedi young woman with soft eyes and protective posture. He guards her; he misses her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Maul can see it, can <em>feel it,</em> though he has muffled their bond. It was ragged and poorly-formed at the outset, but when Maul finally found One who calls himself Rex, it became—a distraction.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Distractions killed Savage, his brother, his anchor with One out of reach. Maul cannot allow himself to be distracted with the galaxy about to upheave.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And then, One-who-is-now-Rex, in the sewers and fighting Maul alongside the Jedi woman—girl? She is younger than Maul had thought, and One-Rex protects her like she is precious to him, <em>getad'ika.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He had spoken of a lad, with too-long limbs and too-pale skin but with fire in his belly. <em>Gevod,</em> One had called him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There had been a wistfulness to One as he'd spoken of this <em>gevod.</em> And how he has <em>getad'ika.</em> Maul wonders what One-who-is-now-Rex would call him. There is a word that Maul had learned from his Mandalorians, who sometimes remind him painfully of his One, which he dares not speak.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But he looks at One-who-is-now-Rex and curls around the word, and feels—<em>gevercopaani.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So many almosts.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Almost-partners</em> is just one more.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>